marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements/Trophies
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds * Passed the Field Test: Clear 160 missions in Mission mode. * A New Avenger: Clear 320 missions in Mission mode. * Welcome to Avengers Academy!: Clear 80 missions in Mission mode. * Leading the Charge: Surpass the rank of Fighter. * Combat Specialist: In Ranked Match, surpass the "1st" class rank, or fight someone who has. * Comic Collector: Unlock all items in the Gallery. * Back at 'Cha!: Perform 10 successful Crossover Counters. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Excelsior!: Perform 10 Team Aerial Combos. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Be Gone!: Perform 10 Snap Backs. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Mega Buster: Use 1,000 Hyper Combo Gauge bars. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Ultimate Nullifier: Perform 30 successful Advancing Guards. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Playtime Is Over: Surpass the rank of Amateur. * Herculean Task: Beat Arcade mode on the hardest difficulty. * Saving My Quarters: Beat Arcade mode without using any continues. * Waiting for the Trade: View all endings in Arcade mode. * Master of Fate: Unlock all achievements. * I Buy the Issues: View one ending in Arcade mode. * World Warrior: Earn 5,000 Player Points (PP). * Brusin' Bruce: Land an Incredible Combo. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Charles in Charge: Land an Uncanny Combo. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Average Joe: Land a Viewtiful Combo. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Champion Edition Hero: Earn 30,000 Player Points (PP). * Super Turbo Brawler: Earn 100,000 Player Points (PP). * Big Bang Theory: Perform 30 Hyper Combo Finishes. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Brave New World: Participate in any mode on Xbox LIVE/PSN. * Steel Battalion: Block 100 times. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Fate of the Satsui no Hadou: Decide who is the true master of the fist (Ryu vs. Akuma) in a Xbox LIVE/PSN match. * Copy This!: Put an end to this game of spider and fly (Spider-Man vs. Taskmaster) in a Xbox LIVE/PSN match. * Raccoon City Incident: Settle things between former S.T.A.R.S. members (Chris Redfield vs. Albert Wesker) in a Xbox LIVE/PSN match. * Passport to Beatdown Country: Fight in all of the stages. * Need a Healing Factor: Win a match without blocking. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * School for the Gifted: Get a 5 game win streak in Ranked Match. * A Hero Stands Alone: Win a match without calling your partners or switching out. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Full Roster: Battle against all characters in a Xbox LIVE/PSN match. * Who Will Answer the Call?: Participate in an 8 player Lobby on Xbox LIVE/PSN. * Duty and Deus Ex Machina: Make a match on Xbox LIVE/PSN between a national hero (Captain America/Iron Man) and a killing machine (M.O.D.O.K.) a reality. * One Step Ahead: Land 50 First Attacks in a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Avengers Assemble!: Make a team composed of the Big 3 (Captain America/Iron Man/Thor) and win a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Turn the Tables: Land a Team Aerial Counter in a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Galactic Smasher: Perform 30 Crossover Combination Finishes. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/ only) * Wreak "Havok": '''Use X-Factor in a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * '''Badds to the Bone: Make a team of three who have altered their bodies (Iron Man/MODOK/Nathan Spencer), and win a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Whose Side Are You On?: Bring about an end to the Civil War (Iron Man vs. Captain America) in a Xbox LIVE/PSN match. * Fate of Two Worlds: Make a match on Xbox LIVE/PSN between the marquee characters (Ryu vs. Wolverine) for this game a reality. * Female Flyers: Make a team composed of women who can fly (Phoenix/Morrigan/Storm/Trish), and win a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Darkstalkers: Make a team composed of those who dwell in the darkness (Felicia/Morrigan/Hsien-Ko), and win a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) * Weapon X: Make a team composed of Weapon-X test subjects (Wolverine/X-23/Deadpool), and win a match. (Arcade/Xbox LIVE/PSN only) Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Mega Buster: Win 50 ranked matches online. * #1 in the Hood: Win 100 ranked matches online. * I Am Doom: Defeat opponent in 15 seconds (Multiplayer). * Hyakuretsu Kyaku: Perform a 100 hit combo (Multiplayer). * Berserker Barrage: Perform a 200 hit combo (Multiplayer). * Shun Goku Satsu: Perform a 3 part hyper combo (Multiplayer). * The Best There Is (At What I Do): Performs 50 one character victories with 20 unique teams (Ranked Match). * Get Out Of Here!!!: Perform 10 snapbacks with 20 unique teams (Ranked Match). * Uncanny Heroes: '''Beat the game with X-Men theme team (Arcade Mode). * '''Avengers Assemble!: Beat the game with Avengers theme team (Arcade Mode). * Vampire Saviors: '''Beat the game with Darkstalkers theme team (Arcade Mode). * '''World Warriors: Beat the game with Street Fighter theme team (Arcade Mode). Trivia * The achievement "Excelsior!" refers to the catchphrase of Marvel comics founder, Stan Lee. * "Saving my Quarters" is a double entendre. It can refer to saving ones money by beating the game without losing, so you wouldn't need to put in another quarter, or it can refer to how the player has saved the characters hind-quarters. * "Brusin' Bruce" refers to the Hulk's civilian identity, Bruce Banner. * "Mega Buster" refers to the iconic weapon of Mega Man. * "School For the Gifted" refers to X-men's Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. * "Charles in Charge" refers to Professor Xavier's first name, Charles, while the Uncanny Combo required to earn the achievement references "The Uncanny X-Men," a currently in-print X-Men series. * "Fate of Two worlds" refers to the game's subtitle. * "World Warrior" refers to the alternative term given to many Street Fighters. * "The Best There Is At What I Do" refers to Wolverine's catchphrase "I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do best isn't very nice." * "Avengers Academy" achievement and the "New Avenger" achievement is a reference to the comic series Avengers Academy and New Avengeres respectively. Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:MvC2